Today, vehicle collisions may be identified by drivers, passengers, and witnesses who see or are involved in the collision. However, such collisions may not be identified and reported in real-time, because the drivers, passengers, and witnesses involved in the collision may be incapacitated or unwilling to report the collision. Moreover, an assessment of vehicle ejection may not be known until one or more emergency responders arrive at the scene of the collision.